


Faithfully

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Series: On Your Side: The Chronicles of Danny and Linda Reagan [6]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Emotional Infidelity, F/M, Family, Love Conquers All
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 02:04:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Faithful:adjective-1. true to one's word, promises, vows, etc., 2. steady in allegiance or affection; loyal; constant, 3.reliable, trusted, or believed.Danny Reagan never imagined the hardest test in his 20yr marriage would come in the form of loyalty and faith.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the latest in the series of Danny/Linda stories. :) Hopefully you all enjoy this one as much as the other ones!

Linda Reagan loved her job. It was less stressful than when she used to work in the ER and she was out of work at six every night. Today had been a relatively slow day. She'd had time to finish paperwork and catch up on some she'd left from earlier that week. Linda walked around checking the patents that were waiting on tests or to see the doctor.

Linda Reagan loved her family. Linda was happy to come home each night to the house full and spend time with her children and husband. She enjoyed how crazy and loud it could get as well as the quiet times where they all piled on the couch together for a movie. She didn't think she could ever feel as loved as Danny made her feel every day. Even when he wasn't home for days. He still made sure Linda knew she was on his mind.

That's why Linda was only slightly surprised to see Danny walk into the clinic with Grace, Faith and Sam on one of his days off. He'd just gotten over working a long hard case where he was barely home for two weeks. Today was Friday so Danny had been able to stay home.

"Hey." Linda smiled wide, "Hi guys." She walked over to the four of them.

"Mommy!" Grace ran over to her with her arms open for a hug.

Linda picked up her two-year old, "Hi sweetheart. Have you been a good girl for Daddy?"

Grace nodded her head, "Good." 

Linda kissed Danny's cheek before kissing the top of Faith and Sam's heads, "This is a nice surprise."

"We wanted to bring you lunch. It was still in the fridge after breakfast so we thought we'd bring you something to eat." Danny held up Linda's lunch she'd made the night before.

"I realized I forgot it after I already parked outside." Linda smiled, "Thank you."

"How is your day?" Danny asked.

"Lots of colds and sniffles but nothing major." Linda took her lunch and put it on the nurses desk, "How are you guys?" She asked.

"Great. Grace wanted to go to the park and it's still nice enough out to go play for a little bit. Besides it's supposed to snow next week." Danny explained.

"It's only September. Snow already?" Linda frowned. She hated having to drive in the snow. The Yukon handled great even when it was dropping inches at a time but she still hated having to bundle the kids up to drive to work and home in the snow.

"It's going to melt as soon as it ends but yeah. That's why I figured today was a good day for the park. It's going to be too cold for Faith and Sam soon." Danny watched Grace pull Linda's stethoscope off her neck to play with.

"How are my babies?" Linda crouched down next to the stroller to see her little ones, "Are you two being good babies for Daddy?"

"They are being great. They both napped at the same time this morning." Danny said.

"Yay! Now if you two will just sleep at the same time at night we will be all set." Linda smiled.

"Mommy pway?" Grace asked. 

Linda stood back up to rub Grace's back, "No. Not today. Today you play with Daddy." Linda smiled.

Grace pouted, "Peas?" 

"Mommy has to work ladybug." Danny gently said.

"Wan Mommy pway." Grace frowned.

"Not today. When Mommy get's home we can play." Linda picked up her daughter for a hug.

"Can you give Mommy her stethoscope back?" He asked not wanting Grace to have a tantrum. Grace handed it over to her Mommy as requested.

"I love you." Linda kissed her daughter, "Have a fun day with Daddy and the babies."

Danny took Grace in his arms, "Good girl." He smiled at her.

"Are you making dinner tonight?" Linda asked.

"I was thinking about it. Anything you want?" Danny wondered if Linda wanted anything specific.

"Nothing particular. Surprise me. You're good at that." Linda teased.

"I like surprising you" He grinned, "I'll find something. Have a good day." Danny kissed his wife, "Love you."

"Love you more." Linda grinned.

"Love you the most." Danny smiled. Linda watched her family leave.

She loved seeing Danny with the kids. Even when he was with Jack and Sean. Linda loved being able to watch him show Jack and Sean how to be walk into adulthood and how to be the type of man Danny had always been. And she loved watching him with their little ones. Caring for the babies and making sure they were able to grow and explore. Linda looked down at the ring he'd slipped on her finger when he'd proposed a second time. She loved having her family so close with her every day. She never imagined she'd be the one to almost tear them apart. One stupid mistake would be all it would take. It wouldn't even be a conscious decision on her part. The mistake would happen before Linda was able to stop it. She never thought she'd be the reason for their biggest fight ever.

Linda went back to work not knowing what events would take place. If she had any inkling of what was going to come, she could have tried to stop it. But lost in her bliss of her family and the happiness of renewing her marriage Linda was blinded to the small things that would lead up to an explosion that could cost Linda her family. Linda Reagan loved her husband and family. She had no idea she'd almost lose everyone she cared about. That even her older sons would be forced to pick sides between parents. That they too would struggle with the fallout of Linda's mistake. The mistake that would feel like the worst thing Linda could ever do. If only she could have stopped it. If only she could have seen what was coming. Linda Reagan could have avoided the largest conflict her and Danny would ever have.


	2. Chapter 2

The following Monday morning, Linda had just walked in to work to see everyone gathered around the nurses desk.  There was a new general practitioner starting today and everyone was gossiping about it. The guy was supposed to be a great doctor. He came with high recommendations from the previous hospital he worked at. He was a seasoned doctor who knew how he liked to run his clinic. Everyone, nurses included, would be working under him. Linda would be directly working with him. As head of the nursing staff she was in control of shift schedules, pay, and anything involving the nursing staff.

"He's new and he's late." Tracy, one of the nurses complained.

"I saw him when he was dropping paperwork off with HR. You know that bad boy look older guys get?" Jess smiled, "Yeah. That's this guy. He's so sexy."

"Aren't you married?" Linda rolled her eyes.

"That just means I can look but not touch." Jess laughed.

"Look but not touch what?" All the nurses turned their heads as the new doctor walked in, "Kyle Morgan." He smiled wide. Jess had been right. The man looked good. There was no denying that fact, "It's nice to meet you all." He held his hand out.

Linda shook his hand first, "Linda Reagan." She introduced herself, "I'm the head of nursing so you'll be working with me most of the time for scheduling and for anything to do with the nurses."

"Jess Taylor." Jess giggled like she was fifteen as he shook her hand.

"Tracy Gonzolez." Tracy was next in line, "It's so nice to meet you."

Kyle shook hands with the rest of the nursing staff and the other doctors that were there, "Alright. So you do what you usually do and I'll observe for the day. Linda, if I may. I'll steal you for a little bit. I'd like to get on the same page with how to work with your team." He flashed his pearly white smile again.

"Sure." Linda nodded her head. The staff broke away from the meeting and opened the clinic doors for the day. Linda hoped it would go smoothly and quietly. She hoped the first day with the new doctor would go well.

Later that morning Linda was headed to a meeting with Kyle to talk about nursing schedules when Danny called, "Hey you" She smiled.

"Hey, I'm going to have to cancel our lunch plans. Caught a case. I'm sorry." Danny said while he was driving.

"It's alright. I actually have a meeting to get to and I forgot we were supposed to be meeting today. It's been really busy." She said.

"Linda, I picked up lunch for the two of us!" Kyle yelled towards her from the staff room they were meeting in.

"Danny, I gotta go." Linda said ending the call and slipping it back into her scrub pocket. Linda sat down at the table with Kyle, "So you wanted to go over scheduling?" She opened the folder she carried with her.

"Yeah. But why don't we have some lunch first?" Kyle suggested, "I've got a little of everything going on here." He grinned.

"Sure." Linda said trying to be polite.

"So I was talking with Jess earlier and she said that you're a native of the Big City. I'm new. Still trying to figure out were everything is." Kyle smiled.

"Yeah. I've lived here my whole life." Linda said.

"Wow. That's amazing. Maybe I should request a personal tour." He flirted.

"I'm pretty sure I'd have to ask my husband about that."  Linda replied.

"Married? You need his permission to go out with a work friend for a little bit?" Kyle asked.

"Married for twenty years. And I don't need his permission to go out but I do like to make sure he knows where I am and what I'm doing. Especially if I'm going to be out with another guy." Linda explained.

"Interesting." Kyle took a bite of the noodles, "Kids?"

"Five." Linda smiled.

"Five?! No. No way do you have five kids. Not with that body." He grinned.

Linda blushed, "Thanks but I do. Nineteen, sixteen, three and the twins are seven months."

"Wow. Five kids. That's a lot. How do you find time to do anything?" Kyle asked.

"Schedules and family to help out." Linda ate slowly.

"Speaking of schedules we should talk about yours. Now I know it's set for days but it's not fair that you're the only one who doesn't work nights. The clinic is open until nine on weeknights and ten on weekends. So you should be working until close along with the rest of the staff. Here it shows all the nurses swapping schedules around each week." Kyle said.

"I work days because that's what works for my family. It's never been a problem before." Linda said, "I don't work nights. I alternate weekends but I don't do nights. My husband works off and on all the time. He doesn't have set hours. I took this position because it _was_ set hours instead of the ER where it was rotating each week." 

"Well you're going to have to." Kyle snipped at her, "We all need to pull our weight and if I let you pick what you want to do then everyone is going to want to pick their own schedules. Look, here's one of the nurses who only works nights. This isn't fair to anyone."

"She works nights because her husband works during the day and this way they don't have to worry about childcare." Linda tried to explain.

"No more. It's going to be rotating shifts." Kyle said coldly.

Linda sighed. She'd thought they'd be able to do this amicably but it seemed that the new doctor had his own idea of how to do things without regard to how it had been working before he got there. Linda knew it would be a long day. The meeting was just getting started and she was already frustrated and tired.


	3. Chapter 3

That night after checking on the kids Danny walked into his bedroom. He was surprised to see Linda awake and in bed, "Did you wait up for me?" He asked kissing her before walking to the dresser to put his shield, wallet and gun on top of while he changed.

"Not intentionally." Linda sighed.

"What's wrong? Can't sleep?" Danny slipped out of his pants.

Linda rubbed her temples, "I have to figure out how to work with this new schedule the new general practitioner wants. Since he's the chief for the doctors he wants the nurses to rotate shifts like in the ER. But when I tried to explain that we set our schedules and it works for everyone he still overruled and said he wants rotating shifts." Linda grumbled, "That means I'll have the little ones in day care late and we'll have to figure out what to do with Sean when you're working late too."

"But you're the head of the nursing staff. So can't you make that decision for the nurses?" Danny locked up his weapon for the night.

"Yeah but technically he's  _my_ boss so I have to abide by what he wants." Linda looked at the mess of a schedule again, "I don't even know how to do that with the staff we have. I know Kathy can't even work days at all. She doesn't have availability until three in the afternoon. And Amirra can't work Saturdays at all which is why she works on every Sunday. And it's really hard if you and I both work nights to juggle the kids around like that plus it screws with the twins sleep schedule and even Grace has a hard time with being at daycare overnight."

"Sounds like this guy doesn't want to work _with_ you. Like he wants to do it his way or no way. Actually, sounds like he's acting like a jerk." Danny walked out of the bathroom.

"Yeah. Maybe. I don't know. He seems like he's trying to be nice but it feels like a light switch. He can go from flirty and charming to insufferable and annoying in the blink of an eye." Linda frowned.

"Flirty and charming?" Danny climbed into bed beside his wife.

"Oh yeah. He hit on all the nurses today." Linda rolled her eyes.

" _All_ the nurses?" Danny asked.

Linda looked at Danny confused for a moment as to why he was repeating her, "Oh!" She smiled, "He's got nothing I want and no where near as much charm as you." She kissed Danny, "Don't worry so much."

"Maybe I'll stop by tomorrow. Since we didn't get to meet for lunch today." Danny ran his fingers through Linda's hair.

"That's your reason? Lunch? Are you going to mark your territory too?" She teased. Linda put the papers she'd been reading back in the folder and placed it on her nightstand.

"I would think the wedding ring would be enough." Danny grinned, "But since it wasn't I just might have to introduce myself."

"Danny, he just made a comment. It wasn't a big deal. If one comment was all it took for me to fall for someone else, we wouldn't have made it twenty years and five kids." Linda grinned. She shut the new doctor down he made his comment. Danny had nothing to be worried about.

"I trust you. I don't trust him." Danny said.

Linda smiled, "You don't need to worry about anything. I can handle myself."

"I know that. But I still think I should meet the guy. After all, he's your new boss. I'm taking an interest in your job." Danny tried to play it off like he wasn't jealous. He didn't even know  _what_ the man had said except that he tried to flirt with his wife, and anyone who tried to mess with Linda was either stupid or had a death wish. Danny just wasn't sure which end of the spectrum this guy was falling on.

Linda giggled, "It's not an interest in my  _job_. It's an interest in  _him_." She put her head on his chest, "I'm telling you. You have nothing to worry about."

"If he doesn't watch his words he might have something to worry about." Danny wrapped his arms around Linda, "Does he know you're married?"

"Well, I wasn't wearing my 'I love my husband, Danny Reagan' shirt but the wedding ring and the fact that I said I was married may have been a tip." She said sarcastically.

"I was just wondering. I know sometimes you can't wear it so I didn't know if this was that occasion." Danny asked.

"Only if I'm assisting in the OR. Otherwise I have it on. And even in the OR, I put it on my chain around my neck so I don't lose it." Linda said, "It was on. So was my family ring." She tilted her head up to kiss him again, "Now can you relax? I'm trying not to have the guy really dislike me after the first day. I have to work with him a lot."

"What is there to dislike about you?" Danny asked.

"Maybe the fact that I'm going to have to tell him to get real on this whole schedule thing. It's not going to work." Linda sighed.

"Then he should be able to handle that maturely." Danny kissed the top of her head.

"Should is the key word there." Linda yawned.

"I love you." Danny rubbed his hand up and down Linda's back.

"I love you more." Linda replied with another yawn.

"I love you the most." Danny rubbed her back until she was softly snoring on his chest. He thought of exactly how to approach this new doctor tomorrow. His two choices floating around were, devoted husband and father or someone who knows how to hide a body. Danny watched Linda sleep on his chest. He held her close. Whatever way he showed up tomorrow, he knew it would have to be good.


	4. Chapter 4

The following morning Linda was relived it had been quiet. After such a late night the night before she was exhausted. And on top of that Dr. Morgan had called first thing this morning asking her to come in early. She hated to wake the babies but if she didn't come in they'd have no nurse for the early shift. So she dealt with cranky tired kids up to daycare and apologized for leaving them while fussy.

Linda's stomach growled quietly. She hadn't had time to grab breakfast since she left earlier than usual. At only eleven in the morning her body was hungry. She'd already taken care of more than her fair share patents. She was checking over some charts when Kyle called her.

"Hey Linda!" Kyle walked over to her, "I need you to start an IV for Mrs. Williamson and I'd like to grab you for another lunch meeting." He smiled bright.

"I can't do lunch today. I'm meeting my husband. But I can to the IV for Mrs. Williamson." She sighed off on a few charts.

"Well then I'll need you to stay late, we can do dinner." Kyle said. Without waiting for her response he walked away to tend to the next patient on his list.

Jess sighed, "He's an ass but damn is he a sexy ass."

Linda rolled her eyes, "Oh please." Linda sighed. She was just about to walk to Mrs. Williamson's room when she spotted Danny and Beaz walking in.

Danny made a beeline for his wife, "Hi." He kissed her sweetly.

"Hi." Linda blushed, "It's nice to see you again, Maria. I thought we were doing lunch?"

"Oh you are! I'm headed out in a minute. I just had to see him pee on the tree first." Beaz teased her partner.

"What?" Linda asked.

"So, my friend had this dog for the longest time and when she came home with a second dog the first one spent days peeing on everything to mark it as his. There was this one tree in her yard that the first dog had always done his business on and it flipped out when the new dog started going there too. So I was observing the similarities between humans and animals. Danny being the old dog and you being the tree." Beaz explained.

"I knew there was more than one reason I really liked her." Linda laughed at Beaz's analogy.

"This is  _not_ like that. This is me wanting to spend time with my wife." Danny put his arm around her waist, conveniently shifting his jacket enough to flash his shield, "It's my duty to protect her. I just want to make sure this guy isn't going to do anything to hurt her."

"Did you take care of Mrs. Williamson yet?" Kyle walked over with a chart in front of his face. He didn't look up while he was talking, "Also eight needs a neb treatment." Kyle finally looked up, "Oh! Hi! You must be Linda's husband. Kyle Morgan." Kyle stuck out his hand to shake Danny's.

"Detective Reagan." Danny said talking as if Kyle was a perp. Danny shook Kyle's hand.

"That's right! She said you were a cop." Kyle smiled, "And who might you be?" He asked Beaz.

"Danny's partner, Detective Beaz." Beaz smiled and shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you both. Did you need assistance with anything, is a patent a person of interest in a case or something?" Kyle asked, "Did you need help with the case?" Danny smirked. This guy sounded like he watched too many cop dramas on TV.

"Nope. Just came to see my wife." Danny stood tall with his arm around her waist holding her close to him, "I do that a lot. Actually whenever I'm in the area I stop in. Unexpectedly most of the time. I'm always around. Or sometimes my brother, Officer Reagan is stopping by. Or even my Dad who is the NYPD police commissioner has surprised Linda with lunch or comes here when an officer is in the ER and they are waiting on something. Or my Pops who is retired but is the former NYPD police commissioner. Sometimes even my sister stops by. She's an Assistant District Attorney. We're a close family. Very close. We all check in on each other and surprise each other. I'm here a lot for work and anytime I'm in the ER next door, I'll at least come say hi to my wife." Danny tightened his arm around her waist. Linda could feel the tension rise between the two men.

"That's a lot of police in the family." Kyle said.

"Former Marines as well." Danny informed him.

Kyle nodded his head slowly, "Interesting. Well I won't keep you but uh...Linda if you could just either delegate those few things out for me or get them done before you go to lunch that would be great. It was uh...interesting meeting you." Kyle stumbled on what to say.

Linda watched her boss leave, "I'll be ready in ten minutes." She said to Danny, "Oh and I'm pretty sure Maria is right. You're peeing on your tree." Linda joked as she went to fine Jess to tell her what needed to be done.

Danny stood with one hand on his hip keeping his shield in view, "What did I say?" He asked Beaz

"Danny I think it's what how you said it. NOt what you said. You just told that man that Linda was untouchable by name dropping your family." She said, "I mean I can see why you're jealous. He's very handsome."

"Are you serious?" Danny glared at her.

"I'm going to go eat. I'll catch up with you later partner." Beaz laughed as she walked away leaving Danny alone at the nurses desk to watch how Kyle interacted with the other nurses. Danny felt uneasy. The man stood too close to everyone and was a little too hands on for Danny to feel comfortable. He snapped a picture with his phone to send to TARU to see what they could dig up on Doctor Morgan.


	5. Chapter 5

Linda Reagan was so frustrated. She had worked late almost every night for the past three weeks trying to work out a schedule that Kyle would approve of, trying to work with him and the nurses union, trying to do all her administrative duties and then some. On the nights she worked late, Danny picked up the kids on his way home, dropped her off dinner, then waited up until she came in the door after ten each night. Then complain about her being out late with Kyle. Danny had made it known from the start how much he disliked her boss. When he ran the guy through to see if he was ever arrested he popped for some minor complaints mostly about harassment or the ex-girlfriend who called the cops when he didn't seem to get the message when she kicked him to the curb. But nothing that went to trial that would be on his record. Danny couldn't put his finger on it but something just wasn't right with this guy. And what was worse, Linda thought Danny was just being overprotective and territorial. She'd roll her eyes or half-listen to him. Try to explain that he was a good guy with a bad quirk for saying the wrong thing sometimes but it wasn't a big deal. She tried to tell Danny to relax, get to know the guy. But the more Danny saw him the more Danny felt uneasy with Linda working with him so much.

This particular October night it was after eleven. Danny had called Linda's cell phone multiple times but she didn't answer. The clinic phone went straight to voicemail as it was turned off after closing. He started to get worried when the weather started to turn from rain to ice. He checked the road conditions and heard there was black ice and accidents all over the city. Feeling uneasy Danny decided to go looking for her. Once he was sure the little kids were in bed Danny left his two eldest in charge of the little ones with Ms. McNeally down the street on standby in case the boys needed someone to help them if everyone woke up. It was luck that Jack drove home Friday afternoon instead of Saturday morning.

Danny parked his car next to Linda's frowning when he saw someone parked next to her. Danny kept a hand on his weapon as he entered the dark clinic. There were hardly any lights on but the sound of two people talking and then laughter rang through the empty building. Danny walked closer. His stomach flipped seeing Linda and Kyle sitting at a conference table together. Take out containers spread around, papers out and Linda sitting cross-legged in the chair laughing at something Kyle must have said. Danny only felt partially guilty for watching the two of them from the shadows.

"There is  _no_ way that's a true story!" Linda wiped the tears from her eyes from laughing so hard.

"It is! I swear!" Kyle laughed.

"That's hysterical!" Linda smiled ear to ear.

Kyle stared at her and grinned, "I'm glad you find humor in my dating life."

"How do you get any dates at all when you tell women stories like this?" Linda giggled, "If a guy came up to me in a bar and told me that, I would just laugh at him."

"But that's the genius of it. I get pretty woman like you laughing and that breaks the ice. Then all I have to do is one of these moves." Kyle got up from his chair and put his arm around her shoulders, "Then I can say some cheesy pick up line like 'oh damn, there's something wrong with my cell phone it doesn't have your number in it'."

Linda laughed again, "Are you serious? You've done this? With real women?"

"It works though!" He moved slightly closer to her, "Then I just have to do one of these because you're in the bar or club with music and talk real softly into her ear, maybe run my fingers through her hair or something. Leave a light kiss on her cheek. It's all about being smooth."

Danny watched as anger boiled inside him. He didn't want to burst in the room and kill the guy but he couldn't understand why Linda wasn't moving away from him. Danny called Linda's cell phone once again only to hear it buzz from the nurses station. At least he knew why she didn't answer it. Her purse and phone were still at the desk where she usually sat doing paper work each shift.

Linda shook her head, "It's guys like you who think you have all the moves but end up being that guy all women know as 'that guy at that bar that one time'." She teased. Linda looked down at her watch, "Oh my God! It's almost midnight! I have to go home!" Linda started to gather the papers they were working on up.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to keep you so late! You know what, you go. I'll clean all this up." Kyle offered.

"Are you sure?" Linda asked.

"Yeah absolutely! I got it." He smiled at her, "Tonight was fun. We should argue like this more often." He chuckled.

"With better time management." Linda laughed. She walked out of the meeting room right into Danny who was standing in the hall, "Danny! What-what are you doing here?!" Linda gasped in surprise.

"Checking on you. I was concerned. But you're obviously fine." Danny tried his best to control himself.

"It's late. I know. I'm sorry. We got caught up and it just..time got away." Linda shook her head.

"It's my fault really. I kept her here." Kyle walked into the hall.

"When I expect my wife home by ten and she's not I start to get concerned. After hearing there's black ice on the road and multiple accidents I worry something happened. Fifteen phone calls and two hours later and I go looking. If you weren't here I was ready to call in an APB on the car and you." He said angrily.

"C'mon man. It's not like she left the kids home alone or something. She's a grown woman." Kyle said to Danny.

"You'll stay the Hell out of this and away from my wife." Danny was seething with anger.

"Danny." Linda stood between the two men, "Danny."

"Get your things." He practically ordered her.

"Really? You're going to be such a neanderthal and get pissed off that she was at work late but you have a female partner that you work with for longer hours than this." Kyle completely disregarded Danny.

"Linda. We're leaving." Danny told her.

"Dude how small of a dick must you have to be threatened by a business meeting." Kyle laughed. He put a hand on Linda's shoulder, "Linda, is he like this all the time?"

"Kyle shut up." Linda had never been scared of Danny. But she'd seen his anger boil over. Before she could stop him Danny shoved Kyle up against the nearest wall, "Danny!" Linda screamed.

"This is your last warning. Touch my wife again and I'll break every bone in your body." He threatened.

"You can't threaten me. You're a cop. Isn't that police brutality or something?" Kyle tried to twist out of Danny's grip.

"No one said I had a shield on right now." Danny said dangerously close to the edge.

"Danny. Danny." Linda put her hand on his bicep. She gasped when she could feel how hard he was pinning Kyle to the wall, "Danny, let him go. Let's go home."

"You leave her the Hell alone. Do we understand each other?" Danny's strong voice dominated the hallway.

"Yeah. Yeah. I got it." Kyle winced in pain, "Just let me go. I got it."

"Danny, Let's go." Linda felt so guilty. Danny was practically breaking her bosses arm because she didn't keep an eye on the time or have her phone on her. She knew this would be a fight when she got home. She just didn't realize  _how_ big of a fight it would be.

Danny let Kyle go but not without pushing him against the wall one last time. Linda  stood between them both unsure of what to do, "Let's go." Danny barked at her. Linda quickly gathered her purse and phone while hoping Kyle would have learned his lesson and not antagonized Danny any further. Linda followed Danny to the parking lot where she got in her car. She let herself cry as she drove home with Danny following her. It only made her feel even more ashamed for causing what she knew would be a huge fight.

* * *

By the time they reached their house Linda's eyes were red and puffy from crying. She walked in the house with Danny behind her. She could feel the anger radiating from him.

"Is Mom okay?" Jack asked seeing his mother walk into the house so upset.

"I'm fine. You boys go to bed. I'm just not feeling well." Linda lied, "Go to bed. Love you boys."

"Love you Mom." Jack ushered Sean down to their room. He could tell by looking at his parents something had happened they weren't privy to.

Linda was the first to speak, "Danny." Danny grabbed a beer from the fridge taking a long swig. He sat on the couch facing away from her, "Danny. Please say something." Linda had never seen him so angry at her before.

"Did you sleep with him?" Danny's voice was deathly quiet. 

"What?!" Linda couldn't believe her ears. There was no way he'd actually asked that question.

"Did you sleep with him? Did you have sex with him?" Danny asked her directly.

"Of course not!" Linda walked towards the couch.

"Were you planning on it?" He asked.

"What the Hell Danny?! Do you really think I'd cheat on you?" Linda got angry at him for even insinuating it.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?! I was terrified that you were in a wreak and couldn't get to your phone! I called everyone in the family looking for you!" He slammed his beer down on the coffee table slamming the glass bottle so hard it shattered.

"Danny!" Linda yelled as she jumped back from the spray of glass, "Look, I'm sorry I worried you but nothing happened! Nothing was ever  _going_ to happen!"

"I'll tell you what's going to happen. You're not going back to work there! Not with him!" Danny shook his head.

"You can't tell me what to do Danny!" Linda argued.

"What's the ring for then huh!? Did you think about that over the last month you've been spending your nights with another man?!" Danny yelled at her.

"It means I'll stay faithful to you! Not that you get to control me!" Linda clenched her fists in anger.

"I'm your husband! You're not working with him! That's it! End of argument!" Danny growled.

"You've had a female partner for as long as I can remember! Sometimes I don't see you for days because of a case! And not once have I accused you of sleeping with her! So what?! I can't have a male boss that I have to work late with but you can have a female partner who you sit in a car with all night long during a stake out?! How is that fair?!" Linda yelled.

"Fair?! You want fair?!" Danny grabbed his keys.

"Where are you going?!" Linda was in shock. She never expected this argument to explode like this.

"Out! You wanted fair! I don't know where you are, who you're with, when you'll be home! I worry that you're in an accident or worse! Now, you don't get to know where I am!" Danny walked out of the house and slammed the door behind him.

Linda felt her heart drop to her stomach. If not for the cries of the twins Linda would have dropped to the floor and sobbed. She was startled when Jack and Sean came over to her.

"I'll go get them their bottles." Sean said softly. He quickly went to the kitchen to make Sam and Faith a bottle.

"It's okay mom." Jack hugged her as she started to cry, "Sean and I will feed the babies" Jack hugged his mom once again before shoving Sean up the stairs hoping Sam and Faith wouldn't wake up Grace too. Linda sunk to the floor with tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She didn't know how to fix this. She hadn't meant to do anything wrong. She was trying to work. She was trying to do her job. But somewhere along the way, she crossed a line she didn't see.


	6. Chapter 6

"Next time you come over in the middle of the night, don't call looking for your wife first." Frank said. He was sitting at kitchen table with a glass of whisky when Danny walked in the back door.

"Didn't mean to wake you up." Danny said quietly.

"Linda called. Said you left angry and she was concerned. I told her you were probably headed here and to get some rest. She sounded upset." Frank said.

"She okay?" Danny sighed. He sat next to his father accepting the glass of whisky Frank set in front of him.

"How do you think she is?" Frank asked. He carefully watched his son sip the alcohol in his glass.

"I don't know." Danny sighed, "She tell you what we're fighting about?" Danny asked.

"Not so much. She cried and said she didn't do anything, that she loved you and that she was sorry." Frank told Danny about the phone call.

"She's got this new boss." Danny sipped his drink, "He's real flirty, and touchy and she's been working late with him. A lot. She was so caught up in work I caught them together tonight."

"Together as in..." Frank wanted Danny to clarify before jumping to conclusions.

"She wasn't sleeping with him. But they were both flirting and laughing. Dad I called her over and over. She didn't answer. It was two hours after she was supposed to be home. What was I supposed to think when I saw him with his arm around her shoulders whispering in her ear?" Danny felt a tear fall. The last time he felt so upset was when he almost lost his wife, "She might not be sleeping with the guy but she sure as Hell isn't innocent in this."

"The great Roman philosopher Marcus Tullius Cicero once said 'Nothing is more noble, nothing is more venerable than fidelity. Faithfulness and trust are the most sacred excellence and endowments of the human mind'." Frank quoted, "While she may not be sleeping around, it might be more emotional infidelity that she's guilty of." .

"So what am I supposed to do?" Danny looked lost. He didn't know what to do or where to turn, "I already told her she can't keep working with him. Not if their going to be together these long hours and flirting."

"You work long hours and you have a female partner." Frank played Devil's advocate.

"But I don't stay out with my partner, not tell my wife that I'm going to be that late and flirt with my partner." Danny argued.

"Okay but you can't bar her from working with men because of this one guy." Frank tried to reason.

"Twenty years of marriage. And she doesn't care to toss it away for someone else." Danny looked at his wedding ring.

"Did she say that was what she wanted? Divorce?" Frank asked. Danny shook his head not knowing what to say, "Danny no marriage is perfect. There are bumps in the road and even mountains to move sometimes. But you can't just give up because the situation isn't ideal. A great marriage isn't great because two people have no problems. It's great because both people love each other enough to find a way to make it work."

"What if she doesn't want to work at it?" Danny feared.

"Then it wouldn't have taken her twenty years to look at another man. It wouldn't have been only emotional infeidelity. She wouldn't have called sobbing on the phone with Jack in the background trying to console her. You don't fight for things you don't want." Frank said. Danny nodded his head, "Call your wife. Tell her your safe. Tell her you'll see her in the morning and go upstairs to bed." Frank told his son. He took both glasses to the sink while Danny called Linda to tell her he was staying at his Dad's for the night and he'd be home for breakfast. Danny spun his wedding bang not knowing how to fix things but willing to do whatever it would take.

* * *

Saturday was tense in the Reagan house. Jack and Sean barely talked. They took over the babies and Grace most of the day. Linda only talked to the kids and Danny when it was necessary. And Danny walked around angry and pissed off the whole day, but kept quite because he didn't want to cause a scene in front of the kids. Church Sunday morning was worse. Jack, Sean and Grace sat in between their parents who each held one of the twins. The rest of the Reagan family could tell there was something going on between Danny and Linda but only Frank knew what it was.

When they sat for dinner that Sunday the room felt thick with tension. Today's church service had touched on faithfulness and trust with God and relationships. Linda kept hearing the same verse run through her mind since the Priest said it. 

"Linda, how's the new boss working out?" Erin asked having no idea what was going on with her sister-in-law and brother, "When I was in the ER with a client the other day I saw him walk by. How many nurses are falling all over themselves for him? He's got that George Clooney from his ER days look." 

"At least one of them is." Danny muttered.

"Danny." Frank said sternly.

Linda kept quiet. She didn't want to start a fight in front of the whole family.

"Did I say something wrong?" Erin looked to her father. 

"That's the guy mom's cheating on dad with." Sean piped up.

"Sean!" Danny and Frank both yelled at him.

"What?!" Jamie said in surprise.

"Linda!" Henry shouted from the end of the table.

"Idiot." Jack called his little brother.

"Are you kidding me?!" Erin's jaw dropped.

"Aunt Linda!" Nicky was astounded at Sean's words.

"I'm not cheating!" Linda yelled.

"What?!" Sean shrugged his shoulders, "All you two do since Dad walked out is walk around on eggshells or start screaming at each other. Just divorce already and get it over with."

"No one said anything about divorce!" Danny said.

"Big mouth." Jack shook his head at Sean.

"Aunt Linda. Why would you cheat on Uncle Danny?" Nicky asked.

"I didn't cheat." Linda took a deep breath.

"Isn't everything fair game at this table? Anything we think we can say?" Sean asked.

"Yes but this isn't your business to talk about." Frank scolded him.

"Why? I had to listen to Dad and Mom yell at each other and pick up the glass from Dad's beer he smashed on the coffee table. I had to hear him leave and Mom cry about it." Sean explained.

"You smashed a glass at her?" Henry asked.

"Not  _at_ her. We were fighting, arguing, and I slammed the bottle down. It shattered in my hand." Danny explained.

"Can we please talk about something else?" Linda asked.

"You guys have the longest marriage of anyone I know. How could you throw that away?" Jamie pipped up.

"We're not." Danny said.

"So you forgive Aunt Linda for sleeping with another guy?" Nicky asked.

"I didn't sleep with anyone!" Linda felt hot tears sting her eyes.

"Alright. We're done. This isn't anyone elses business so stay out of it." Danny said to each of them.

The table fell into silence for a few moments until Henry spoke, "A marriage is like a house. When a light bulb burns out you don't go buy a new house. You fix the problem."

"I didn't sleep with anyone." Linda wiped her falling tears, "I didn't sleep with him."

"Then how could you be unfaithful?" Nicky asked.

"Betrayal of trust or loyalty is still unfaithfulness." Jamie said.

Linda shook her head, "I didn't do anything." She insisted.

"That's not what it looked like." Danny said.

"Danny." Linda sighed.

"What Linda? You want to tell me again how you were doing nothing with his arm around you? How nothing was him whispering in your ear? How three almost four weeks of late nights turn into early morning?" He said.

Linda shook her head. She didn't have any words to day. She afraid of making things worse. Linda put her napkin on her plate, "Excuse me." She said softly. Linda got up from her seat and walked into the kitchen for a few minute of private quietness. She didn't want to start crying in front of the family. They'd already been told enough. They didn't need to see Linda be upset. Linda wrapped her arms around herself. She hated this feeling. She hated everything about this situation. If only she'd seen it before it happened. Then she could have prevented this whole incident. Then maybe Danny would trust her again.

 


	7. Chapter 7

Monday morning came and Linda stood at work preparing to open the clinic. She and Danny had another argument that morning about her working today. He insisted she call out and she refused. Linda left the house with the little kids, upset and mad at Danny who told her he refused to let her go to work today.

Kyle walked in the clinic, "Morning! How was your weekend?" He leaned against Linda's desk, "Brought you a coffee." He smiled.

"Thanks." Linda sighed.

"Bad weekend?" Kyle asked.

"It's fine. I should have paid attention to time better." Linda said, "Danny was really mad. I guess he had good reason."

"I know you're married to the guy but he's insanely possessive. That's not healthy in a marriage." Kyle said.

"My marriage is just fine." Linda said, "Danny can be possessive but it's not because without reason. He's seen a lot and gets very protective." 

"I'm just saying, any marriage where a guy is threatened by his wife having a business meeting isn't a good one." Kyle put his hand on Linda's shoulder, "If you want to talk or need somewhere to go, I can help." He squeezed it before walking away.

Linda watched him walk away, lost in thoughts of Danny and their marriage. She didn't know what to do. She loved her job but she loved Danny so much more. Linda stared at her ring for a few moments before sending an email to the HR department. As much as she loved working, Danny and her children were more important. And while Danny could be possessive, jealous easily, and even act like an ass, it was always backed by a reason. He always had some reason why he was acting like that. Whether it was fear from a perp getting too close to his family or something he'd experienced on the job. He always had a solid reason for his actions. Linda hoped she wasn't going to upset him with the email to HR. But she'd always felt that family came first. So her letter of resignation was the only logical step. Maybe Danny was right about Kyle. Maybe the guy was bad news. And maybe he just liked Linda a little too much. Whatever it was, Linda couldn't work with him if it caused this many problems in her personal life.

* * *

"I don't know what this guy is after but I'm not going to stop until I figure it out." Danny was looking at his computer. He was determined to show Linda that his gut instinct wasn't just him being overprotective or jealous.

"Danny, we ran the guy and got nothing." Beaz said, "From what you said I think he just likes her and she doesn't see it. Linda would never cheat on you. She might be blind but she wouldn't cheat."

"No. There's something about this guy." Danny insisted. Something just didn't sit right with him. The guy was too smooth. Talked like he knew too much. Danny didn't usually go looking for trouble but when his wife was caught in the middle that made it personal. He picked up his phone the second it rang, "Reagan...yeah...are you sure?...thank you....alright." Danny hung up the phone, "Let's go." He said to his partner.

"Where?" Beaz asked.

"St. Vincent's Clinic." Danny said.

"Why?" Beaz asked.

"To arrest him." Danny said as if it was the only reason they'd go there.

As they drove Danny told Beaz about the phone call he'd just gotten.

"When TARU ran the name Kyle Morgan nothing major popped. But when they ran the photo under John Doe it popped multiple aliases. This guys is wanted by police in five states and the FBI had even been looking for him. Kyle Morgan is wanted for a series of rapes across the whole country. And he's not taking my wife as his next victim. There's no way in Hell I'll let this guy near her again. I knew something wasn't right about him. I felt it in my gut." Danny told Beaz as they drove.

"So how do we do this?" Beaz asked.

"Keep Linda safe and get the guy into custody. He might be good at running but it took me no time to get him pinned against a wall the other night." Danny recalled.

"You did what?!" Beaz gasped.

"He needed to have a lesson in why to keep his hands off my wife." Danny explained.

* * *

 

Danny walked into the clinic his eyes narrowing in on his wife, "Linda." Danny walked directly towards where she was standing near the reception desk.

"Danny. What are you doing here?" Linda asked surprised to see him.

"Where's Dr. Morgan?" Danny put his hand on Linda's side, "We need to talk to him."

"Seriously Danny? I'm working. Not with him." Linda sighed thinking Danny was just trying to start something.

"This doesn't have anything to do with you and him." Danny shook his head.

"There  _is_ no me and him Danny." Linda let out a heavy breath.

"Linda, we really need to know where he is." Beaz said, "It's police business not Reagan business."

"Check his office. I've been actively staying away from him." Linda frowned. She had no idea what he could have possibly done over the weekend to warrant Danny and Beaz looking for him.

Danny and Beaz walked towards Kyle's office.

"Kyle Morgan." Danny barged in.

"Look I know you're Linda's husband but you can't just walk around here like you own the place." Kyle complained. He pushed past Danny and Beaz to walk towards the clinic.

"Kyle Morgan you're under arrest." Danny said.

"Put your hands behind your back." Beaz walked towards him.

"No. You're not taking me in for anything." Kyle said as he tried to walk away.

Danny grabbed his arm, "We can do this however you want. But you're coming with us."

"No Detective, I'm not." Kyle whipped around and punched Danny in the jaw causing Danny to let go of the man's arm. Beaz drew her weapon quickly at the same time as Kyle pulled a gun from under his doctor coat, "I'm not going anywhere."

Linda stood frozen by the desk as she watched Danny stumble back from the unexpected punch before pulling his gun on Kyle. Kyle ran closer to the nurses desk where Linda stood. He grabbed Linda before she could react and stood behind her, "You see. You won't shoot me if you're wife is caught in the crossfire. You could have just left things alone. I hadn't even  _tried_ to sleep with her yet and you had to act like a possessive jealous husband. If you'd just let things be then we wouldn't be here today."

Linda flashed back to when she was held at gunpoint by Wilder. She couldn't stop the tears that filled her eyes. The fear that crept through her whole body. The second Danny said he was here to arrest Kyle, Linda knew there was something seriously wrong. Danny could be an ass but he didn't just arrest people that pissed him off. There was always a reason. Linda hated that she didn't listen to his concerns before now.

"Linda, tell your husband to drop his weapon or you'll die." Kyle said.

"Kyle let her go! You don't want to make this worse." Danny could see the fear in his wife's eyes. The color drained from her face and she'd started to shake, "Linda. It's alright." He tried to tell her.

"Drop your weapon!" Beaz yelled, "You're not getting out of this if you shoot her!"

Kyle looked between the two detectives pointing guns at him. He squeezed Linda's arm tighter. Linda flinched in pain.

"Let her go Kyle! C'mon. You put your weapon down and my partner and I will put ours down." Danny said, "She's my wife! Please let my wife go! Please don't hurt my family!" Linda heard Danny speak. It took her only seconds to pull as hard as she could away from Kyle and drop to the ground. Linda covered her head as she heard shots ring out around the clinic. She heard a loud thud beside her as Kyle fell to the ground with gunshot wounds. When Linda looked up she saw Beaz standing over Kyle and Danny lying on the floor. He'd been shot.

Linda ran over to him, "Danny!" Linda screamed not knowing if her husband was even alive. Linda was terrified. She didn't know what she'd do if she lost Danny.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

Danny was sitting up in the hospital bed, "Linda, I'm fine. He hit me in the vest." Linda insisted he get taken a look at even though he promised he'd just gotten the wind knocked out of him.

"I'll be the judge of that. Now be quiet so I can listen to your lungs again." She put her stethoscope on his chest. Linda was crying as she listened to his labored breathing. He'd been hit twice. Luckily both times in the vest. One hit his chest leaving a large welt on his breastbone while the other nearly missed the vest hitting near his neck. If it had been a little over an inch to the left it would have shot him in the neck most likely killing him.

Danny put his hands on Linda's shaky ones, "I'm okay. Just need to sit for a few minutes. I'm fine. Not the fist time I've been hit in the vest." He reminded her, "I'm okay."

"I don't care. It's never been _my_ fault." Linda cried, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Linda wiped her eyes.  She didn't realize how horrible her boss was. She didn't see the signs of how dangerous he was until it was far too late.

"Linda." Danny said softly. He wrapped his arms around his wife, "Honey."

"I swear I didn't sleep with him. I promise. I wouldn't. I'd never ever do that. I love you so much Danny. I wouldn't do that. I promise. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for ever making you think that. I didn't though. I didn't even think about it." Linda sobbed.

"I know you didn't. You didn't cheat like that. I'm sorry too." Danny hugged her close.

"It's my fault. All my fault. I should have seen it. When you said the first time you didn't like him. When you said you had a bad feeling. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Linda couldn't stop crying. She felt like everything was crashing around her. Like somehow she'd still lose Danny.

"I shouldn't have been so possessive. I should have had more patience. I shouldn't have yelled at you like I did. I never meant to get so mad at you." Danny apologized, "Linda, I love you."

"I love you Danny. I love you so much. I'm sorry I ever put you in the position to think I'd be unfaithful to you. I love you. You will always be the _most_ important man in my life. The _only_ man I ever want in my life." Linda rambled, "I love you Danny Reagan."

"It's alright Linda." Danny kissed her cheek, "It's okay." He rubbed his wife's back, "It's alright."

"Please don't leave. Please. I'm so sorry. Please don't leave me. I sent in my letter of resignation. Telling them that I was quitting. I sent it this morning." Linda confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise. I'm here. I'm always going to be here." Danny left light kisses on Linda's cheek, "Come sit with me." He softly requested. Danny shifted over a bit so Linda could sit beside him.

"Are we okay?" She asked him.

"We're okay." He promised. Danny wiped Linda's tears, "It's aright. I'm not hurt. You're not hurt. We're going to be okay." Danny ran his hand up and down her arm, "It's alright. I love you."

"I love you." Linda held Danny close. Danny sat in the hospital bed with his wife in his arms contemplating what she said about quitting her job. He knew she loved being a nurse almost as much as he loved being a cop. He didn't want her to quit just for him. Danny rubbed Linda's back dropping a kiss to the top of her head. He knew he'd have to do something. He couldn't let Linda throw away a job she loved because he yelled at her. He wasn't entirely fair in what he'd said or did over the last few nights. Since everything exploded between them. Danny held his wife close, promising himself he'd make things right.

* * *

That night Danny Reagan stood in the shower trying to get rid of the stress of the day while Linda put the babies to bed. After the questioning, reports to write and talking with everyone at the scene they were finally headed home later that night. Linda was quiet most of the night. Unsure of what to say or do. Once the kids were asleep Linda walked into their bedroom. She sat on the edge of the bed while Danny was in the shower. She heard the water shut off and watched him walk into their bedroom with just a towel around his waist.

"Kids asleep?" He asked going towards the dresser.

Linda nodded her head, "Yeah. Hopefully for the night." Linda stared down at the floor not knowing where to start apologizing. Linda sighed heavily, "Danny. We need to talk." She said softly.

"Yeah." He sighed. Danny slipped on a t shirt and pair of pajama bottoms, then tossed the wet towel in the laundry hamper.

"I'd never cheat on you." She frowned, "How could you ever think I would?"

Danny looked over at her, "I don't think I really did. Something just...I'm sorry. I know I crossed the line there. Something was just so wrong about him and I couldn't pinpoint it. Then you weren't home a lot and you didn't really answer any questions and it was like you were keeping something a secret."

"Don't you trust me?" Linda asked. 

"I didn't trust him." Danny explained.

"So you thought I'd just sleep with him? After all we've been through that it would just take a guy to smile and want me for met to fall for him?" Linda asked, "Isn't that a double standard? You are out with women officers and your female partner for days and I don't think you're sleeping with them." 

"It wasn't about him being a guy. It was about him being a guy I didn't like. And not just because he was flirting with you. But because my gut said something was wrong with him." Danny tried to explain.

"But you thought I'd sleep with him?" Linda asked.

"No. You said you didn't and I don't think I thought you'd really actually ever do _that_." Danny explained, "I think I know you well enough to know you wouldn't sleep around on me."

"But you still don't trust me?" Linda asked.

"I don't know Linda." Danny tried to figure out how to explain what he thought.

Linda wiped her tears. She felt as if he didn't trust her and she didn't know how it happened, "You've never had a trust problem with me before. Why now? Why don't you trust me?" She asked him again.

"Linda." Danny frowned, "I do trust you." Danny argued, "I trust you. If I didn't, I wouldn't be here still." He said, "Linda, I love you. I trust you. I know you're faithful and you haven't slept with another man. I don't know what I was thinking. I just overreacted. I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean it."

"If you trusted me. You wouldn't have reacted like that when you came to the clinic that night." She shook her head, "I don't know what I did to lose your trust."

Danny felt like an ass. He didn't know how to explain what went through his mind, "Linda." Danny said softly, "We've been through so much. I've almost lost you. I've had to watch you lying in a hospital bed more times than I ever wanted to. Once was enough. I've watched you think about suicide and not be able to get out of bed. We've gone through many times where...any intimacy is paused because it's something you can't handle. And that's okay. I'm not complaining or saying anything bad about it. Because you come first and I would _never_ push you to do anything. Ever." Danny said, "But...when I saw you with him. Confiding in him. Laughing like that while he flirted with you. You letting him get so close to you...." Danny paused, "It's almost as if you wanted to be near him, but not me. Like you'd rather talk to him and laugh with him than talk to me. The past month you've been so closed off and barely said anything to me that wasn't just about the kids in passing. I might not be the most emotional guy around and I know how I can get but I'm your husband. How could you want someone else to talk to? Someone else to flirt with? How can you be emotionally intimate with another man like that?" Danny asked, "Linda, if I was texting Beaz at all hours of the night and ignoring you, that would make you uncomfortable. Then if you found me at work flirting with her, alone at night, that would upset you. It might even piss you off to see me get real close to her and whisper in her ear while she laughed."

Linda hadn't seen it that way. She had just seen a nice guy who up until she found out the truth seemed like an average guy. Flirty and touchy but he knew his boundaries. Linda had no idea she would have been his next victim as time went on. That he'd raped so many women and kept changing his name to avoid the police. She didn't see how her relationship with Kyle hurt Danny. Not until just now. It took Danny showing how hurt he was for Linda to see where his anger stemmed from.

"I didn't realize I'd been ignoring you." She said softly, "I didn't mean to substitute him for you. Ever."

"Do you realize that the only times we've had sex over the last month are nights you've worked late with him?" Danny asked. He'd realized the pattern on the second week of her working late. Linda shook her head, "You've cancelled plans with me or us as a family to work late. And I get it. i'm the first one to bail on plans at home because of work but this was work you could have rescheduled or already knew about when making plans with me." Linda wiped her eyes, "I'm not telling you this to make you feel bad and God knows the last thing I want is to be the reason you cry. But you have to hear this and you have to see what I see. Linda. I wasn't trying to be an ass. If you're intimate with someone else in any way, then I've started to lose you. And I can't do that. I can't lose you Linda." Danny reached over for his wife's hand to hold, "So I'll fight like Hell to keep you. Because you're still the best thing I've ever said yes to."

"I did'nt realize that. I didn't know. I wasn't keeping track of anything like that." Linda squeezed Danny's hand, "I'm sorry. Danny, I'm so sorry. When you put it that way..." Linda wiped her eyes, "I didn't even realize that what was going on was an emotional affair. I didn't realize how that hurt you so deeply. I didn't know I was hurting you. I'm sorry Danny." Linda couldn't stop her tears from rolling down her cheeks. She had no clue that for the past month she'd been making Danny feel like he came second to Kyle. That she'd been making Danny feel so hurt and depressed that his reaction to finding her with Kyle that night, the fight, the anger, was all because he was at the end of his rope. He felt so betrayed that anger was all that was left.

"I'm not saying that you can't have a male coworker or friend or anything like that. Or that I think you'd sleep with anther man." Danny wrapped his arm around her waist, "But I am saying that I'm your husband. If anyone should be the first person you confide in it should be me. Our connection with each other should be the strongest one you have. Not your connection with another man." Danny kissed the top of Linda's head as she cried against his chest, "I love you Linda. And I'm sorry I reacted the way I did. I'm sorry about the whole fight. I'm sorry if I scared you when i left. I just couldn't keep a lid on it anymore."

Linda shook her head, "It's my fault. I'm the one that screwed up. I'm sorry Danny. I'm sorry. I love you so much. I do. I love you." Linda curled into her husband's arms, "I'm sorry I hurt you." Danny held Linda while she cried for a few minutes, "How do you still want me? After how much I hurt you?" She looked up at him.

"Because I love you Linda. And you don't throw twenty years away over one mistake. Because that's what this is. A mistake. It's a  _big_ mistake but I have faith that we'll get through it. Together." Danny kissed her cheek, "I'll never stop loving you."

"I'll never stop loving you either." Linda cried. She clung to Danny feeling as if she would fall at any moment. She felt so guilty for cheating. Because when she thought about it, he was right. Cheating isn't always physical. Focusing more on someone else and ignoring her husband was just as bad as if she slept with another man. She'd hurt Danny far deeper than she'd ever though possible. She'd betrayed him, in a way she'd never thought possible. She'd disrespected him and their marriage without a care. Linda didn't know what to do to fix it. She hoped that by quitting her job that would be a good start. She'd find something else but the stain was there. She couldn't go back to work knowing Danny would have to see her go to the same place that hurt him so much. Linda stayed in Danny's arms for as long as she could praying for some guidance. Some way to help her show her husband how incredibly sorry she was. How to earn his trust back. 

 

 


	9. Chapter 9

The following morning Linda awoke alone in bed. Danny's side of the bed was cold. Linda wondered how long he'd been up. Linda pulled her robe on and started to walk down the stairs. She paused hearing Danny reprimanding Sean.

"It wasn't your business, and you didn't have all the facts. You had no right to say what you did at that table." Danny said sternly.

"But Dad." Sean tried to say.

"I'm not done!" He raised his voice, "You not only said things that weren't true, you disrespected me and your mother. And I will not allow you to be disrespectful like that. You owe your mother an apology. Saying she's sleeping with someone else because of what you thought you heard is one of the most disrespectful and impolite things you could ever say about her. You're grounded until you grow a brain that can stop your mouth from flailing around." Danny was disappointed in Sean. It was his comment that started the rest of the family in on Linda, last Sunday dinner. He was dreading the next dinner. Danny had already heard from his father who told Danny not to worry. He'd handled everyone except Sean and Jack. Danny wasn't sure what to expect but he let his father take care of everyone else. Danny needed to take care of his family first.

Linda walked down the steps quietly, "Morning." She said softly.

Danny stared at Sean until his son got the hint. Sean walked over to his mother and hung his head, "I'm sorry for what I said. I didn't know what I was talking about and I mouthed off. It was rude and disrespectful to you and Dad. It won't happen again." 

Linda hugged her son, "Thank you." She watched him go down to his room irritated about being grounded. Linda walked into the kitchen accepting the cup of coffee Danny handed her, "Been up for a while?" She asked.

"Faith woke up when she couldn't unroll from her blanket the way she was trying to." Danny said, "I was already awake so I put her back to sleep for a bit this morning."

Linda nodded her head. Danny handed her a small box, "What is this?" Linda asked. Danny didn't say a word. Linda opened the small box confused as to why her stethoscope was in there.

"You're a nurse like I'm a cop. This shouldn't change that. You don't have to quit your job to make me happy." Danny explained.

"I'm not quitting nursing. Just the clinic. I don't want to work where there are so many bad memories." Linda said, "I'll find somewhere else that doesn't have so much baggage behind it."

"I just don't want you to give up something you love for me." Danny said to her.

"I would though. If you asked. I'd give it up if it made you uncomfortable or upset." Linda told him. The two sat in comfortable silence while the kids got up. Linda elected to send the three little ones to daycare so her and Danny could spend the day together. There was a lot more talking to do between them.

* * *

Linda sat on the couch with her feet up. She didn't want to start yelling but as she thought about Danny's words she thought about how many times they've lied to each other. All the times they'd hurt each other over the years. She hated that the fear of losing her husband was so close to her heart.

"How do we fix us?" Linda asked softly.

"We start by not lying to each other." Danny said.

"What about when you lie because of work?" Linda wondered. She'd heard the same phrase many times.

"That's the job. I've always told you, there will be things I can't talk to you about. Things I can't tell you." Danny explained.

"But when it's not the job?" Linda looked down at her wedding ring hoping her marriage could somehow shelter her from the storm that might pass by.

"Then we don't lie or keep secrets from each other." Danny sighed, "Linda you're always wondering if I'm going to leave. You're terrified that I'm going to walk out on you one day. And I've done nothing but stand by your side. Though everything. But you still worry that I'll leave. That I'll stop loving you. Where does that insecurity come from?" He asked.

Linda shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. I've felt it for so long that it's always in the back of my head I guess." 

Danny took her hands in his, "I swear to you, I'll never leave. I'll never leave you. I'll always come home. I'll always love you. And until I take my last breath, I'll want to spend my life with you and only you. You don't have to be scared that I'm going to leave. Because that's something that I promise will never happen. When I say I'm never leaving, it doesn't just mean I won't divorce you. It means I will chose you every day for the rest of my life. I will chose our marriage above everything else, every second of every day. I will chose to work with you, not against you, to keep our marriage together." Danny said seriously.

Linda nodded her head, "I'd chose you too. Without the shadow of a doubt." Linda said, "I'll work on trying not to worry about that as much but you can't leave in the middle of a fight like that again." Linda said, "You left and went to Frank's but that wasn't fair. At all." Linda's voice cracked as she tried to keep her emotions at bay.

"And you talk to me if you're going through something. Don't go searching out someone else. I'm here for a reason. Those rings are there for a reason. Tell me what the problem is so we can fix it long before it blows up." Danny said.

"When we make plans we stick to them the best we can." Linda knew being a cops wife came with the acknowledgment that plans would be broken often but she felt they could both do a better job at keeping their word.

"We love each other. Even on days when it's hard to like each other." Danny said softly. 

"We stop fighting against each other and start fighting for each other." Linda commented, "I don't ever, ever, want to even think about a divorce. I don't ever want that option." Linda said honestly.

"It's not an option." Danny shook his head, "It will never be an option." He thought for a moment, "We forgive each other. For the missteps that lead us here and for the ones we'll both make in the future. We talk about it and move on. I don't want to dwell on the same mistake over and over again. I don't want to revisit the past and use it as a weapon in the future. What's done is done. We work out how to not have it happen again and move on. Together."

Linda nodded, "We ignore the world before we ignore each other." Linda said.

"We love each other. We make sure the other feels, loved, safe, respected, and supported above all else. We lean on each other instead of someone else or standing alone." Danny slid his arm around his wife, "I know I'm not innocent in this. I know this has been simmering for a long time and I know that we are both guilty here. But I promise you Linda, I'm committed to trying to fix this. I don't want to hurt you. I don't want to ever see the day we say we've had enough."

"I don't want to fight with you anymore." Linda said, "I just want to love you." She turned her head towards her husband who was sitting beside her, "I love you, Danny." She cupped his cheek with her hand, "I love you so much."

"I love you." Danny kissed his wife passionately, "I feel like I missed you." He said between kisses.

"I missed you too." Linda wrapped her arms around his neck. She let him gently push her back on the couch so he was on top of her, "I love you so much." She started to cry. 

Danny wiped her tears with his thumb, "Honey, we're okay." He said softly.

"I know. They're happy tears." She smiled at him, "Everything is still running high and emotional." She explained.

Danny smiled, "I'm glad you're happy. I'm happy. You make me happy." He kissed her lips again.

"You are the love of my life Danny. And there's nothing that will ever change that. I promise." Linda tilted her head up as Danny kissed down her neck.

"I love you Linda. I'll never stop loving you." He ran his fingers down her sides. Linda finally felt as if the air had cleared. They'd gotten through something she'd never expected to be a problem in their marriage. And while they weren't fixed she felt like they were on the right track. They talked about how to never be this close to the edge again. And as long as they worked at it Linda was confident it wouldn't happen again. She knew she needed to stop being so insecure in herself to stop being insecure in her marriage. She just hoped that with hard work it would pay off.

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Sunday came faster than Linda would have liked. Her and Danny still had a lot to work out. She didn't like being told he should be her number one when he routinely went to his father or siblings or even his partner before going to Linda. Linda just needed to figure out how to bring it up. She knew he couldn't tell her some things. With court and confidentiality, he just couldn't. She knew that from the start. But she still felt like he didn't put her first in the way he wanted to be in her life.

As they sat down at Frank's for dinner Linda noticed something strange. Every item was one of her favorites. Frank looked around the table after they said grace. He cleared his throat loudly.

"We're sorry." Erin said, "Last Sunday, we should have all kept our mouths shut."

"Yeah, Aunt Linda. We spoke when we shouldn't have and it wasn't nice to you or Uncle Danny." Nicky said.

"Sometimes I think we all get too involved. We forget that we don't need to be in everyone else's business all the time." Jamie said, "We're sorry for butting into your guys' marriage."

"It's off limits for this table." Henry said, "Everyone needs a lesson in respect. We are sorry we didn't show you the respect you two deserve."

Danny put his hand on Linda's back, "I should have put a stop to it before it got as far as it did." Danny said softly, "I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

Frank smiled warmly, "We love you Linda. What goes on between you and Danny should stay there. And anyone who thinks they have the right to question that doesn't deserve to sit at the same table as you." Frank said, "This is our way of apologizing to you."

Linda looked around at her family that seemed genuinely sorry, "Thank you." She said softly, "I appreciate this." Linda blushed as she felt Danny kiss her cheek, "I love you all." Linda felt better knowing the whole family realized their errors from last Sunday but it still didn't make everything better. She hoped that by working things out with Danny it would help her feel better with the rest of the family as well.

* * *

That night Linda was sitting on the couch with a glass of wine while Danny put the kids to bed.

Danny walked downstairs quietly, "Hopefully they all stay asleep." He grabbed a beer from the fridge before joining his wife. Danny put his arm around the back of the couch. The two sat quietly together while Linda tried to figure out how to bring up what was bothering her. She felt Danny shift slightly, "You're thinking loudly. You okay?" He asked.

Linda sighed, "Yeah." She nodded, "So I know that I can't know half as much as Beaz does or even Frank or Jamie when it comes to work. But how can you want me to put you before anyone else when you have gone to Frank, or Henry or someone else before coming to me? Isn't that like a double standard?" Linda asked softly.

Danny kissed the side of Linda's head, "Sometimes it's related to the job. So I can't come to you first. Sometimes it's a case that hits too close and I need to figure out how to not worry you or myself. Sometimes I need Dad or Pop to help me figure out how to talk to you without spilling to much." Danny explained, "We've had this conversation. I can't tell you things sometimes and it's not because I don't want to but because I _can't_. In those instances, Jamie or Dad or Pop or even Beaz know certain things because I just can't tell you. But I will make every effort I can to make sure that if it's not the job that's keeping me from talking to you, you are the first person I talk to. The first person I lean on for support. The first person I ask for help. I know I can do better at that." Danny kissed her cheek, "I love you Linda. And I'm not keeping you in the dark because I can. I'm doing it to keep you safe."

Linda leaned against Danny's side, "I just don't want it to spin out of control where I don't know anything." Linda explained where she was coming from, "We've lied about our fair share of things to each other and we don't need to continue it."

Danny nodded his head, "You're right." Danny held his wife close for a few moments, "You figure out what you're going to do since you quit the clinic?" He asked. Linda had sworn she didn't want to go back there. Not at the ER either. St. Vincent's while holding so many good memories was also the place she was shot, stalked, almost thrown off a roof, then the whole Kyle incident. Linda didn't need to rock the boat anymore by staying there. Danny supported her decision, even if it did make him nervous about finances in the meantime.

"I think so. Maybe. I have an interview tomorrow afternoon. There's a medical practice in town here that is looking for a full time nurse. There's no daycare but we can figure that out. It's a whole practice with OBGYN, Pediatrics, Internal Medicine, and they even have their own lab and dental practice next door. They are affiliated with St. Vincent's but not actually under their direction." Linda explained, "So I thought that might be a good option. They are looking for nurses in OBGYN and Pediatrics plus a few floater nurses to bounce between all three. So I'm hoping that the interview works out well."

"I think that would be great. And we can figure out the daycare thing." Danny said, "I wouldn't want them at the hospital if you're not there too. That's too far from here in town to the hospital if they need you or something happens." Danny said.

"I would want them either close to me or you." Linda agreed, "I have an appointment with Dr. Bennet tomorrow."

"Do you want me to go?" He asked.

"I think it's always better when you do." Linda said honestly, "And if we're really going to try and fix things, not just patch them, it might be good to hear from another non-biased set of ears." 

Danny nodded his head, "Then we go together. I'll try to go in late." 

"You sure that's not a problem?" Linda asked.

"No big case to worry about. So it should be okay." Danny smiled, "I was also thinking that we should do something with the kids this weekend. Just something as a family. All of us." Danny suggested.

"I'd like that." Linda nodded her head, "I think that's a good idea." Linda sipped her wine while Danny nursed the rest of his beer. She sat beside her husband hoping they'd only get stronger as time passed. Linda sat beside Danny, cuddled close to him hoping this would only make their marriage better than it had ever been.

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

A month later Linda felt better than she had before the fight between her and Danny. Danny had been working a long hard case over the last week. He'd been home mostly to sleep and back to work before Linda woke up in the morning. When she'd asked he told her it was a high profile case. That he could say much more than what she'd find out when the news found out. Linda let it go, telling him to be safe and that she loved him. She could tell it was bothering him. When he'd come home lately the first thing he'd do after checking on the kids was curl up next to Linda and hold her tight. He'd assume she was still asleep and talk to her. Tell her how much he loved her. How much she meant to him. Over and over again. Until he was able to let go of the day. Then when he was ready to sleep he'd warp her in his arms and swear he'd keep her safe. Linda wasn't sure what was going on but she knew he needed her to hold each night. So she was there. Ready willing and able for whatever Danny needed.

Thanksgiving was around the corner and Linda was helping Henry prepare as much food as they could before the big meal. Grace, Faith and Sam had started a new daycare just down the road from where Linda had started working. It was convenient and when Danny and Linda checked it out, Linda was impressed with the staff and how knowledgeable they were, while Danny was impressed by the security cameras in every room plus the ability to watch from anywhere on his phone with a log in and password. Danny routinely checked on them if he was at his desk at work. And once word got out that it was possible to do that all the Reagan's sneaked peeks at the kids while working. Frank had become famous for having half his computer screen at work be his grand-kids while he worked on the other half. Linda stopped by one day to meet him and Danny for lunch and relentlessly teased him about it all afternoon.

Linda walked to the fridge making a list of things they'd need to buy at the store when she heard Henry call for her. The fear in his voice set her off to a run, "What's wrong?! Are you okay?!" She asked. 

Henry stood in the living room with Sid, "Linda. I need you to come with me." He said.

"What happened?" Linda asked, "Danny?" She felt her heart stop beating.

Sid shook his head, "I need you to get your things and come with me. He's in the hospital."

"Henry." Linda looked towards him.

"Let's go." Henry put his hand on her back as he ushered her out the door. Outside there were multiple police cars to get Linda to the hospital as quickly as possible.

The whole car ride Linda wasn't sure what was going on. She prayed that whatever happened woulnd't be enough to take her husband away. She prayed over and over that he'd pull through whatever happened. All Sid told her was that Danny was shot and in surgery. He hadn't gotten an update. It was two days to Thanksgiving. It wasn't fair for this to happen now. When they came to a stop Sid and Henry escorted Linda out of the car and into the hospital where she was meet with some of the members of her family. Frank and Jamie were there as were multiple officers and detectives. Beaz was talking to Internal Affairs in a quiet corner.

Linda walked over to Frank, "Where is he?" She asked trying to keep her voice steady.

"He just got out of surgery." Frank said. Frank hugged Linda close, "They said he's going to be okay. It went through his shoulder. They said the bullet didn't hit anything important. That it just passed through. It did minimal damage. But he's off duty for a while to heal up." Frank explained what the doctor had told him, "I told them you were on your way and they said they'd come back and talk to you."

Linda nodded her head. She felt her brave facade start to fall, "Oh thank God." Linda let go of a breath she didn't realize she was holding, "Oh my God I'm going to kill him myself." She breathed in relief, "How?" Linda asked.

Beaz stepped over, done with her IA meeting for now, "We went to take down this perp. And didn't expect to be ambushed like we were. We had back up with us but not enough. Danny didn't see the guy sneak up from behind him. He was focused on the others in front. I heard the shot go off, looked over and Danny was down. I got the guy and called a bus. We got the situation under control, got him in the ambulance and I told him that you were going to be so pissed. He didn't need to get shot to take off time for the holidays. I'm sure he's got vacation time." Beaz smiled.

Linda hugged Danny's partner, "Thank you." She said softly. Grateful that Beaz was watching Danny's back, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm okay. I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Beaz smiled.

"Detective Reagan's family?" A nurse called out.

Linda turned around, "I'm his wife."

"I'll take you then. He's awake." The nurse smiled warmly.

Linda nodded her head. She grabbed her purse from where she'd dropped it to hug Frank and followed the nurse to her husband's room. Linda walked in slowly watching the numbers on the machines.

"You scared the Hell out of me." She sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'll be okay." Danny smiled at her.

"You better be." Linda shook her head, "God Danny." Linda took a deep breath trying not to cry, "I swear if you leave me with five kids, alone, I'll kill you myself."

Danny nodded his head, "Not gonna happen."

Linda wiped away the tears the started to fall, "You can't be sure of that."

Danny took Linda's hand in his, "I will do whatever it takes to make it home to all of you." Danny said, "I love you."

Linda pecked his lips, "I love you." She smiled.

"They said I'll be just fine. I just have to let it heal up." Danny squeezed her hand.

"You're lucky." Linda said, "I'm glad Maria was there."

"Me too." Danny agreed. 

Linda shifted slightly, "We have to send her something way better than that fruit basket you picked out last time she had your back."

"Honestly, I'm going to pick the same thing if you leave it up to me." Danny grinned.

"I'll take care of it." Linda picked up Danny's chart from the end of the bed where it hung.

"You're going to read my chart?" He asked wondering what she was looking for.

"Yup." She replied flipping through it. Linda scanned through the medical chart to see exactly how the surgery went. Once satisfied that she knew what she needed to Linda put it back, "I just wanted to know what it hit and tore." She said.

Danny nodded his head, "The whole family out there?" He asked.

"Erin's not here yet. And Frank hasn't said anything to Jack or Sean yet. At least no one has said they know anything. I'll call Jack in a little bit and Sean is going to be home from school soon so I'll call him to let him know what's going on too. But I don't think they are keeping you overnight." Linda said. Her voice shook as she spoke.

"Okay." Danny tugged his wife's hand gently, "Come here a minute." He requested. Linda moved so she could sit back against the bed with Danny, "I'm okay. This isn't nearly as bad as some injuries I've had." He reminded her.

"I still don't like it." Linda rested her head on Danny's good shoulder, "I'm not kidding when I tell you, you're not allowed to leave me alone with five kids and especially with three of them under five years old." Linda smiled.

Danny smirked, "So three more years for Grace to be five and then it's okay?" He teased.

"That is _not_ what I meant." Linda couldn't help but laugh softly.

"I always come home. I might be banged up but I'll be there." Danny promised. Danny sat with Linda at his side for a few minutes until Frank appeared at the door. The nurse had said it was okay for the family to visit. Linda went to move to sit in the chair beside his bed but Danny pulled her back to him. He didn't care if the rest of the family saw him and his wife close together. If recent events taught him anything, it was that he needed to be by his wife like this. To have her by his side. To put her need to be next to him above anything else. Just as Linda put Danny's need of wanting Linda near above what she thought other people wanted. Linda was so thankful Danny was okay. She didn't know what she'd do without him by her side. As Linda sat there with Danny, surrounded by family she knew that they'd make it through anything. After all, as long as they remained faithful to each other, trusted each other, and loved each other, even when things were hard, they'd always come out stronger together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback. I totally promise I'll work on more smaller stories for 100 ways soon. :) I hope you all enjoyed this story! I have the next one ready to go sometime tomorrow. :) Any story line requests? I'm always up for filling a prompt if someone has something they'd really like to see with Danny/Linda. :) You are all amazing! I love all the comments and reviews! Thank you so much!!!


End file.
